Vampire Valentine
by nickiswiftie
Summary: One shot. It's Valentine's Day and Stefan has asked Elena out for a date. Where is the date going to be? Just something for you romantic Stelena fans. (: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D


A/N: Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope y'all are enjoying your day with your boyfriend or girlfriend or... just date. And I'm just sitting alone at home rotting away. :/ Oh well. Here's a one-shot for you Stelena lovers. Enjoy your Valentine's day gift (especially those who are also rotting away alone...)! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Valentine's Day or anything besides the awesome ideas I get. :P

* * *

"Morning, Elena. Going out today?" Alaric asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well, yeah. But most probably tonight. With Stefan," she smiled. Getting a cup of hot coffee herself, she grabbed an apple from the fridge and continued, "And you, Mr Saltzman?"

"Well, as you can see, I will be marking your History homework and be sulking alone. I expect Jeremy would be out too."

"Yeah, I bet too. Poor Ric, working on such a romantic day. Why not go out and maybe find a date or just hang out with Damon at the bar or do something besides sitting around and being a lazy-bum."

"Me? Go out and get girls to hang out with? Nah, not my style. More like Damon's style. And I won't be surprised if he has already compelled a young girl to be his date today," Alaric winced.

"Quite right. Anyway, happy Valentine's Day, Ric. Enjoy your date with... your homework...?" Elena sniggered. Alaric threw a ball of crushed-up paper at Elena's head and she skilfully dodged it and headed for the stairs. She needed to do her makeup for tonight's date.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She yelled to no one in particular as she dashed to open the door to find a dashing Stefan at her doorstep, a dozen of roses in his left hand, his right at his back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Elena," he offered the roses to her and smiled.

"Thanks, Stefan," she blushed slightly and took the roses in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Happy Valentine's day to you too. Come in, won't you?"

Stefan chuckled and stepped through her doorway and hugged her.

"Wait here while I get changed. I'll make it quick." She sped up the stairs and shut the door.

"Hello, Stefan."

"Hi Ric. No date?" Stefan replied teasingly.

"Yeah, rotting at home with Homework, as Elena mentioned to me earlier," Alaric shrugged, taking a sip if his wine he had put next to him.

"More like 'with Wine'," Stefan corrected. "Go out and get a date! Don't coop up at home."

"Why do you and Elena _say the same thing_?"

"Well, I bet anyone would tell you the same thing."

"Oh, really? Because Jeremy told me, 'Fine, suit yourself' this morning."

"Okay. With the exception of Jeremy."

Before Alaric could reply, Elena walked down the stairs, her high heels clicking against the wood. "I'm done! Bye Alaric, have a great time with Homework!" she yelled.

Stefan nodded to a pouting Alaric and followed Elena out of the house. She looked back at him and smiled. As they walked down the pathway towards Stefan's car, she asked, "Where are we going today?"

"Nope, not telling," Stefan smiled.

He held the door open for her and she got in. She shook her head, laughing silently. _Always the gentleman Stefan is. That's one more reason why Stefan's so cute,_ she mused.

* * *

Stefan pulled up.

"Where are we, Stefan?" Elena was confused. They were in the middle of a forest. There wasn't a single soul in sight. If it was some guy like Damon and wasn't Stefan sitting next to her right now, she would be filled with fear and the word "help" would be at the tip of her tongue right now.

But she _knew_ she could trust Stefan.

He smiled at her and got out of the car and walked graciously to the other side of it to open the car door for her. If this was any other day, Elena wouldn't have bothered and just exit the car with him.

He then scratched his head awkwardly. "I know this might not really be original, but would you like to get on my back so we could get to our destination faster and without much sweat?"

Elena laughed. "Twilight! Well, yes, of course! Will it be very far away?" she asked curiously.

"Far? Not really. High? Yes," Stefan hinted as he swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style. "Now I don't know if you want to take the risk of wanting to puke like Bella, but you may close your eyes if you're scared," he chuckled.

"I'm no scaredy-cat like Bella!" she squeaked.

"We'll see about that," Stefan laughed and sped through the green blur. Within a minute they were up on a cliff. The air was warm and moist, but there were occasional cool breezes. Stefan put her down and she wondered nearer to the edge, mouth agape.

"Wow. This is beautiful! I've never seen such a beautiful sight! I wouldn't be surprised if this actually came out of a painting! Oh my goodness, I left my phone in the car... Now we can't take pictures," Elena pouted.

"Don't worry, everything is set in place," Stefan smirked and fished out a camera.

"Oh, Stefan, you know _everything_," Elena cooed, kissing him tightly. When she pulled away, he mumbled, "I only know you, Elena."

They held each other like that for what seemed like eternity. _What a perfect sweet moment,_ Elena thought.

"Come on, I'm sure you're starving," Stefan broke the comfortable silence. "The food is getting cold anyway."

"There's food?"

"Yeah, of course! Then if there's no food, will this even be called a dinner?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"Well, I didn't see it on the way up," Elena mumbled, leaning on Stefan's shoulder and continued looking out towards the beautiful orange sunset.

Stefan sighed and turned her a hundred and eighty degrees.

"When did you do this?!"

There laid a blanket, a few fluffy pillows at the side and a basket in the middle, efficiently holding the blanket down.

"I did this" - he glanced at his watch - "an hour and a half ago."

"Why didn't I see it?"

"It's not my fault that you're so unobservant," Stefan shrugged.

Elena sat down on the fluffy cushions and Stefan followed her.

"What are we having today?" she asked eagerly.

"What do you usually have on picnics? And what have you been asking for these few days?"

"Yay! Sandwiches! How did you know I was craving that? And it's tuna sandwich! My favorite!" Elena exclaimed and indulged in her food. Stefan smiled knowingly at her and bit into his sandwhich.

"You know, you're wasting food. You don't need them to survive! Go get an animal instead," Elena teased.

"Hmm... But I love tuna sandwich and it's nice... so I'm not wasting food! And I enjoy it so..."

"You _are_ wasting food! I could've eaten that! Or if not me, poor children in Africa could've at least have one!"

"Fine, one."

"No, none!"

"I finished it already!"

"Then spit it out!"

"I swallowed it!"

"Puke it out!"

"No one would want it!"

"I will!"

"Oh, yeah? I don't think even the birds would want it!"

And they went on and on for the rest of the evening, bickering like kids and enjoying the time together alone.

* * *

A/N: Heeheehee... I know it sounds a little Twilight-ish but I hope it's something that you enjoy so...

Happy Valentine's Day!

:D

One-shot song inspiration: Today was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift (I know, I know! It's a really old song...)

Sandwiches, anyone? (:


End file.
